Barney meets Harry Potter
by BarneyFan1
Summary: 7 year old Harry Potter recently moves to where he meets Whitney and her friends and they introduce Harry Potter to Barney who tells him that he knew his mother
1. Chapter 1

Hi my name is Whitney what's yours? Whitney asked My name is Harry Potter Whitney Harry replied.

Hey stop talking to normal people freak! Dudley yelled. Hey Whitney said he's not a freak you're for being a bully!

but I am a freak I make things happen without meaning to. Barney will know what to do Whitney said who is Barney Harry asked. Barney hi Whitney who's this this a new kid named Harry Potter. Hi Harry Barney said Hi Barney Harry replied Barney a asked Whitney yes Whitney Barney said Harry can make things happen without meaning to?

sounds like accidental magic Barney said aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon say there's no such thing as magic Harry said


	2. Chapter 2

Harry your a wizard said Barney. I'm a what Harry said a wizard a really good one I would say once you Go to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry but that won't be until your 11 years old Barney said. If I was a wizard my parents wouldn't have died in a car crash Harry said. Harry your parents died protecting you from a dark wizard Barney said. What! Harry yelled crying. Whitney just hugged Harry and so did Barney and baby bop and bj and riff and Whitneys friends. Aunt Petunia lied to me. I did it to protect you Harry's aunt Petunia said. You actually love me. Yes Harry I do I had to pretend to hate you Harry's aunt Petunia said I love you aunt Petunia Harry said I love you too Petunia said.


	3. Chapter 3

Aunt petunia do you know Barney? Yes I do he was a friend your mother and I. Hello Barney it's been a long time. Yes it has Petunia Barney said. Harry do you want to go on a adventure? Barney asked. Can I aunt Petunia? Harry asked yes you can but be home by supper. Aunt Petunia does uncle Vernon hate me? I'm afraid so. Ok aunt Petunia. Bye.


	4. Chapter 4

Where are we going Barney? Harry asked. Well Harry we are going to England using the travel book. Here we go again we're travelin there's a great big world to explore. Harry! uncle moony! Harry! Uncle moony! I missed you cub moony said. I missed you too. He was the only person I could remember from when I was a baby Harry explained. Barney it's been a long time moony said. Yes it has Remus Barney replied.


	5. Chapter 5

What are you doing here? moony asked. Well we decided to come to England with travel book Barney said. Well Harry I'm glad you met Barney moony said.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm glad I met Barney too Harry said. Him and his friends are my first friends. Aunt Petunia had to pretend to hate me Harry said. She said I could go on an adventure with them as long I was back by supper. Harry it's time to go write to me uncle moony. Yes I will Harry.


	7. Chapter 7

Aunt Petunia I'm back Harry said. Where have you've been freak his uncle Vernon said. With my friends Harry replied. And I know I'm a wizard. Don't mention that freakishness under my roof go to your cupboard freak. No meals for a week. Yes uncle Vernon Harry replied.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi I'm Whitney where is Harry? Don't bother with the freak young lady his uncle Vernon said Harry isn't a freak hi Harry's aunt petunia. I'll handle her Vernon petunia said. Whitney I need you to get officer Phillips and tell her Vernon has your new friend in the cupboard under the stairs. Ok I will Whitney said. Officer Phillips Whitney called out. Yes Whitney officer Phillips said my new friends uncle has him in the cupboard under the stairs! Lead the way Whitney officer Phillips said Vernon dursley where is your nephew Harry Potter? Officer Phillips asked. Um I don't know he replied. I'm in here! Vernon Dursley open that door. Alright he replied. Harry! Whitney! Uncle Vernon was punishing me for hanging out with you, Barney and the others and mentioning the word wizard & he said no meals for a week Harry said. Vernon Dursely your under arrest for child abuse officer Phillips said.


	9. Chapter 9

It's okay Harry you're safe from Vernon now his aunt petunia said. Harry are you okay? Whitney asked. Yeah I'm okay Harry replied. I'm glad I'm safe from uncle Vernon. Aunt Petunia may I go to the park with Whitney today? Harry asked. Yes you may Harry. Let me make you a picnic lunch for you and your friends and Barney. Ok aunt petunia.


	10. Chapter 10

Hi Barney said Harry. Hi Harry said Barney. Let's imagine we're at a fairytale castle said Barney. Castles so high up to the sky I know I would love to go there.

AN: there will be a sequel called Barney meets Harry Potter 2


End file.
